


After the scene

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: But just a little, Crack, Fluff, Gay, I realized there was none so I did it myself, Im too lazy to put more tags, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: I wrote this on a paper in school since I kept on thinking of the scene in borhap where Ben and Rami hugged (cuz face it it was nice) so here what “happened” after it





	After the scene

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there was nothing of them here so I decided why not just know that I respect their lives and this is fiction so don’t @ me

Rami’s POV

After the scene with Ben; it was a wrap for the scene. Well not really since it’s our break. The scene was pretty alright in my eyes. It was where Freddie has his iconic mustache on and Roger was in his house (new house) 

“Nice one Rami!” Ben said patting (well more like hitting!) my shoulder. “Uhhh yeah! You were fabulous darling” Man Ben is great lad. He’s charming,nice,sweet and can’t forget strong uwu. He’s a great friend as well. 

“Gwil and Joe invited us to eat at [insert place] and they were asking if you wanna come” as if I will every pass that opportunity! “Of course!” I said in a obvious manner. “Great! I’ll go tell them”  he was about to run off but I had as well since I need to go to the bathroom. It didn’t go as planned

We crashed into each other and than tumbled. It happened so fast I didn’t even realize anything that was happening. I felt a pair of lips on mines and they felt fantastic. I realized that they were Ben’s. To spice the situation even MORE, Gwilym and Joe walked in.

”Alright! You g-“ …… “We’re just gonna go…” “U-Uh yeah and make sure to use that rubber too!” They ran off to wherever but me and Ben split apart. Jeez my life is nice

”uhh so the kiss was nice…” Ben said awkwardly. I look at him and he was blushing like crazy. Red all other. Even the neck and ears! Adorable I must say. I didn’t wanna talk (since I think I should show not say) so I leaned in and kissed him again. It was more passionate and caring than the other one. Man my life is fuckin great 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is super fast! I haven’t wrote that much stories tbh. But I hope it was decent :) I hope u guys have a good night/morning/afternoon


End file.
